


Getting Off

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's in a <i>really</i> good mood, and only has one thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Off

It was one of those nights when there was not a single damn thing weighing on Daniel's mind, where the only thought in his head was immediate, hedonistic pleasure. He lay flat on his back in the middle of his bed, one arm curled up beneath his head, the other flat against his chest, idly scratching a nipple. He shifted, flattening his back and raising his knees, half his mind listening to the gentle, syncopating beat of water falling as his hand moved down over his stomach, the other half focussing on what he was going to do to get himself off.

Should he allow his free hand to continue moving downwards, fingertips following the thin line of hair that disappeared under the waistband of his boxers? Should he allow that hand to ghost over the top of his crotch, heel of the palm rubbing small, precise circles over the bulge forming? Yeah. He should do that. And more. Maybe combine that tight pressing motion with small pincer movements delivered from his other hand to both nipples, plucking them quickly.

Wait. Even better. Suck on the end of his finger and thumb and use those wet digits to tighten those nubs while his other hand relaxed and started an easy up and down movement, stroking the synthetic material of his boxers over his hard cock, the seam at the back digging in between his cheeks, maybe start a little friction back there, right over his hole.

Oh yeah. This was good. This was going to be so good.

He closed his eyes and hissed his pleasure. Fuck, it felt good. His mind registered the absence of sound - the water had stopped. Maybe just a quick shower tonight?

Irrelevant. Unimportant. Much more important things to think about, like how would it feel if he let go and dug his hand into the front of his boxers, wrap his whole hand around his dick, use his thumb to press on the head rhythmically while he put a bit of hip action into it? Yeah. Nice. Fucking wonderful. He was such a genius. He was so going to get off.

The door to the ensuite opened, causing billows of steam to waft into the room.

"You starting without me?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised as he shook the last remaining water droplets from his head, rubbing a damp towel over his chest and under his arms.

Daniel opened his eyes a little, thin slits tracking Jack's movements. "Yeah. Feels good," he said with a small grin.

"Looks good," Jack replied, leering a little as he put one foot up on the end of the bed, rubbing the towel briskly over his cock and balls.

"Yeah," Daniel moaned, biting his lower lip. It was starting to feel really good, too good, and if he didn't slow down, it would be over too soon. He took in a shuddering breath and disengaged his hands from his body, pulling off his boxers and dropping them over the side of the bed. "Kneel up."

Jack smiled, that dirty little smile that meant he didn't know what was going to happen, but he was all for it. He threw his towel to the floor and moved up, kneeling on the bed, legs spread, weight back on his heels, hands sitting comfortably on his thighs.

Daniel let out a brief whistle. "Damn, you look good," he said, lips quirking, admiring the view. Naked Jack was a thing of beauty to behold. His ever-present dog tags rested on a bed of chest hair, silky and peppered, filling out the fine, broad expanse of his chest, narrowing down into a much broader treasure trail then Daniel had, drawing the eye down to a gloriously thickening cock which was becoming more tempting the more Daniel stared at it.

"Oh yeah, you look good," Daniel repeated, getting on his belly and sliding sinuously towards his prize, laying down flat and getting his mouth around the head, groaning a little as it hit the back of his throat.

"Hot damn, Daniel. Are you in a mood tonight," Jack said in appreciation, his hands moving from his thighs to cup Daniel's face, stroking his hair and rubbing his shoulders. "God, Danny."

"Um hm," Daniel agreed, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist, tilting his head to the side and moving a little, back and forth, covering Jack's hard cock with his spit, rubbing his own cock on the sheets, feeling it in his mouth and on his front, going with the rhythm, sucking and thrusting and it felt so damn good, they were both so hot and so hard and he was going to get them off, get them off big time, explosions and fireworks and come and screaming.

"That's it," Jack was whispering, hips moving in time with Daniel's tongue. "That's it, baby. Come on. You like this?"

Daniel felt Jack stretch out over his back, a hand moving in between his cheeks, a finger pressing over his hole. He groaned and spread his legs, tilting up his arse so Jack could get that finger in, fill him up, split him open and give him something to clench around.

"Oh yeah, you like that, don't ya? You keep sucking and I'll give you more." Jack's voice was low and dirty and Daniel was getting off on it.

He burrowed his head into Jack's lap, growling, mouth moving up and down sloppily, sucking hard and fast as Jack's finger pierced him, going in tight and dry and rubbing in the most fantastic way. It was getting too good, ridiculously good, and he was going to come in a second with his mouth full of cock and a finger up his arse, and it felt fabulous but he needed even more.

He lifted his head off suddenly, wet mouth releasing with a pop. "Get up," he said urgently, moving so Jack's finger left his body, pulling on Jack's hips until he was up high enough to straddle Daniel's face. He flipped over onto his back and wiggled, grabbing Jack's hips tightly and lowering him down until his heavy balls were right above Daniel's face. He opened his mouth wide and took one in, rubbing his nose behind the sack, tongue laving the hot, hairy mouthful as he hummed in appreciation. Fuck, this was sensational. His face was pressed in tight and he was smothered in Jack, iron-strong thighs holding his head in place as he sucked and licked and kissed and used one hand to jerk Jack off as his other hand pulled on his own cock. Oh yeah, this was getting better.

And then it got mind-blowingly good. Jack leaned forward, his flat stomach pressing against Daniel's chest as he pulled Daniel's hand off himself and lowered his head, greedily sucking Daniel's dripping cock into his mouth, fierce, deep movements with single-minded suction that caused Daniel to gasp. He arched his neck, pulled Jack's cheeks apart and dove in, burying his face between Jack's thighs, sucking and licking and kissing and fucking hell, it was wonderful. Jack groaned around his cock and Daniel responded, panting up against Jack's hole, making it wet, making it slick, getting it relaxed enough for him to be able to stick his tongue in.

Jack made a sound that was sort of like a squeal and pulled Daniel's knees up and back, exposing him nice and wide, and stuck two fingers up his arse, pumping them in and out rhythmically as he slurped happily all over his cock, really getting into it now, his body rubbing back and forth on Daniel's chest, pushing his arse onto Daniel's face, trying to get that tongue in deeper and harder.

Daniel was delirious, blanketed and weighed down by Jack, his cock and arse getting the royal treatment as shivers of excitement started to build up in his crotch. He tightened his grip on Jack's arse and went to town, slobbering as hard and deep as he could, as if it were Jack's mouth he was kissing, rubbing his face all over Jack's hole, getting his tongue in nice and deep and groaning at how good it felt, how good it all felt, surrounded by sensation and loving every second of it and he was going to get off, they were both going to get off, and they were doing it to each other and goddamn, he loved this and he felt so horny and holy fuck, he was getting off.

Eventually the back of his head hit the bed and he lay there, grinning stupidly up at the ceiling. He felt Jack roll off and collapse next to him. They were both breathing heavily and, as he raised his head a bit to look, needed to have another shower.

"Alright?" Jack asked, propping himself up on one elbow and rubbing a warm palm over Daniel's stomach, mindless of the cooling pool of come.

"Yeah. You?"

"No complaints."

Jack's eyes were warm and soft and he had that other smile on his face now, the one that told Daniel that they were both on the same page and wasn't it wonderful to have someone that could read your mind so well?

Daniel sighed and fell back onto the mattress. He caught Jack's hand in his and their fingers tightened around each other's.

Oh yeah. They'd got off. And didn't it feel damn fine that they did it together.


End file.
